Trip to the past
by Drowned Memories
Summary: Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame go back to High school!I hate makeing summaries. well basicaly its about the trio meeting up with their friend who died during highschool. gah. better story than summary.If you read this please tell me what I need to improve on
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Lily. 

Shigure's POV

Hari, Aya and I are planning to go on a little walk. That is what I told Yuki and his little friends! So Hari, stop worrying about it and lets go on our walk! You wouldn't want me to become a liar now would you. Besides I think their old enough to be alone by now, and Kyo and Yuki will be fine as long as Tohru is there.

Ayame finally came out of the house trying to say good bye to Yuki. But as usual Yuki refused to show any type of brotherly love.

Ayame's POV

I fear I will never be able to close the gap between Yuki and I. Shigure and Hatori tried to comfort me as best as possible but it did not help much. I think I shall not show them my pain, but Yuki WILL submit to me! I could now tell Hatori and Shigure watching me. I looked up and saw strange expressions on their faces. I merely smiled to cover my pain. We started walking but strangely we stayed quite. Which was very new for us. Or at least for Shigure and I. I assume we all have something on our minds. For I, I am thinking of Lily. Lily was another friend of ours. She was as close to us as Hatori and Shigure is to me. She understood almost everything we went through. Everything except for the curse. I am now thinking of her because today is the anniversary of her death. I do not know if this is what they are thinking about. I can only remember the fun times we had in high school together. The four of us.

Hatori's POV

_ This is a change. We all are quite. Shigure and Ayame haven't said a word since we started walking. It is an awkward feeling. I wonder if they have remembered Lily. Do they know what day it is? I don't think I shall ever forget her. She was one of my best friends. I can not believe they would forget her! She was our best friend! Wait, I am assuming the worst. They might be quite because of her. I don't think it wise to mention her at the moment. It might make things more awkward than it is._ I do not know why but Kana just passed my mind. _Oh kana.. I hope you are happy now. With your new husband. Even thinking those words hurt, but not as much as it would have. At least I am healing from this pain. I can thank my friends for this. I am sure Lily would have helped as well._ I smile without thinking and the silence is broken by Shigure.

Shigure's POV

Ha-Hatori? What are you smiling about? I smile myself, and so does Aya. I guess it is contagious. Nothing he replies. I don't believe of course. Their must be something or he would not smile. _Maybe…. Lily is why he is smiling. Maybe thinking of her made him smile. I decided not to just guess._ I decided to talk. To brake the silence once more. Lily. Is all I could say. I all of a sudden got tongue tied. I can't believe how strange her name sounds to me. Hatori and Ayame looked surprised. I guess they have been thinking of her. Lily...... I........ Cant...... I looked down at the floor and smiled as best as possible. I looked up and before we could say any more. I heard a scream. By the looks of the expressions on my friends face they heard it to. We all ran toward the scream. But when we found the women who screamed we all had tears in our eyes. Lily. All I can think of is her now. I see her..... Lily? I ask with a hint of nervousness in my voice. The Lily look alike ran away from us and we followed her.

Hatori's POV

We ran as fast as possible._ Lily? That can not be her! But I do want it to be her. I really wish it to be her. Though logically it cannot be her._ The women who I wish to be Lily ran faster and disappeared into a bush. Without thinking I ran into the bush and Ayame and Shigure did the same. As soon as we entered the bush. We were back in our high school. I looked around and saw Shigure and Ayame. Though they were younger! I must be dreaming I said aloud. I looked around once more and saw Shigure and Ayame as surprised as I was. We than looked up and I almost choked on my own tongue. Their she was. Lily, alive and breathing. Heck she was even smiling!


	2. Chaper 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Chapter 2:

Lily's POV

Hatori? Shigure? Ayame? Why do you looks so surprised to see me? I only just saw your last period. I feel awkward. Is their something on my face? Did they figure out my secret!? No, they couldn't have. The awkward silence was broken by the sweet voice of Shigure. Lily he said as awkward as the silence was. Yes? Wait. Don't say anything. You guys are acting so weird! The bell ran before I could finish telling them what I think of the silence. We all walked together and everything seemed normal again. I smiled and laughed. Though not as much as usual. The guys said as really weird stuff. Like how they missed me. But I only laughed as a reply while I tried to say. I can't believe how much I'm loved. I only was gone for 30 minutes. You guys are the best. I giggled some than ran off for P.E.

Shigure's POV

After Lily ran off to her other class. The only class she didn't have with us, P.E. We finally had a chance to talk. What the hell happened! I bursted out. Unlike my usual self. Lily she… she is………. A tear stood in my eye. I have missed her so much. Hatori and Ayame just shrugged. They too seemed to have missed her, but they tried hide it. Ayame just decided to just go with the flow. Ignore the sudden changes, but Hari thought we should try to get things normal again. I decided to go with Aya and as the saying goes two beats one, so Hari gave in after a while. I remember it perfectly I said aloud. The class we have without Lily is P.E. So lets go! I was very happy to be see her again. Alive and happy. Oh how I have missed her. Before class started I thought of a horrible thought. How did she die in the first place!?! Maybe we can prevent it I said aloud.

Ayame's POV

Prevent what? --RING, RING, RING-- Tell us later 'Kay Shigure? That's the bell and I don't want to be late for our first class back! It was Strange. Shigure stayed very quite. He didn't say one word to any of the girls in our class. Even to the ones who are flirting with him. I looked over my shoulder and I saw Brittany. Hatori's old girlfriend. Or at least his girlfriend…. I think… did he dump her yet?

Brittany POV

Oh Hatori…Oh my sweet sweet Hatori. How I can't wait for our little "Date" Together this afternoon. We shall have great fun! Hatori? Is their something wrong? "um… no, nothing…um…" Hatori? There IS something wrong!! You wont even say my name!!!!! "No! nothing wrong kana." KANA!!! Who's Kana!!?!??! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME!!! I can't believe this! Who's kana!! My heart feels like it is being ripped in two! Wait no its not. I was cheating on him anyway… Oh so I guess I'll dump him now. Yes! I finally have a reason! "Sorry whatever your name is… But we can't go on." Hatori how dear you dump me!!! -teacher walks in- Be quite you to! Class is starting

Sorry this is a short chapter but I am very busy this week.

So anyway. REVIEW PLEASE!!! P


	3. Shigures POV

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody but Lily and Brittany.

Special thanks to: TigerLily21 – Thanks so much Anne!

Lily- the mabudachi trio s old friend who they missed

dearly after her mysterious death.

Brittany- Hatori s x-girlfriend who is bent on getting back

at Hatori for breaking up with her.

Words to know:

Kueso- damn

Baka- stupid or idiot

Neko- cat

Yeda- bastard

After that little spat with Brittany and Hatori

We settled down and began class. Though class was math and I just love math, I could not stop thinking about her.

Lily. Your name is a stranger to my lips. Not

these younger lips but the one that belongs to my

soul. A thought that was in the back of my mind came

forward. How did we get younger anyway? Why are we in the past. Why is Lily I...I couldn't finish my

thought. Without realizing it, tears formed in my eyes.

To save my high school rep I decided to cover up my

tears of sadness and try to make them look like tears

of joy. So I laughed really hard. My teacher looked up

and said"Mr. Sohma, please go to the principal's

office."

Actually, being lectured about disturbing the class was pretty good considering that I wasn't able to think of her or of the future and the time hiccup or whatever it was. After what seemed like 50 more minutes of being lectured I got bored so I looked out the small window on the door of the office and saw... Lily? Why was she there?

"Um.. hi Lily. Why are you here in the

the office of horrid lectures" I said.

She smiled a sweet smile, one that I missed seeing. "I

got in trouble for slapping a boy because he wanted to

hug me." She smiled

again as I looked perplexed.

"I didn't want to hug Tony so I slapped him and the teacher got mad."

As she said his name, she stuck out her tongue like she had eaten a rotten piece

of fruit and then laughed. She had the most wonderful

laugh. It tore me up inside to think that as soon as

she was gone I would never hear it again.

"Shig? What s wrong"

I looked up, surprised to hear the nickname she had given me. I was, I guess I still am, Shig. If I remember correctly Ha-san's nickname is Han

and Aya to her is Ayi.

"Nothing's wrong" I said.

She looked relieved. "Good! I was worried you were mad at me"

"Why would I be mad at you"

She looked down at the floor. Her face looked very guilty. "Remember yesterday when I, um, accidentally pushed you in a wall? Hee hee…"

I smiled no matter what she did she was just too cute

to stay mad at. "Why would I get mad over nothing?" I asked. "It's not like you haven't pushed me in a wall before."

She smiled at me. It looked like she was going to hug

me. But that would be a problem considering the

condition my family has. Luckily, one thing I didn't have to worry about when we were kids was that she never tried to hug us. No matter

what, though at

times it did look like she wanted to. I sighed aloud

without realizing it.

She looked confused but could not say anything since the princple beckoned her in. I am alone now and so I start to think. I am not myself lately. How did I get here! How did we get to the past? Hatori and Ayame enter the room. Ha-san looked annoyed and Ayames face practically screams IM SORRY! I get up to gree them. Hi! So why is the perfect student ha-san doing here? He muttered something under his breath it sounded like Baka(it means stupid or idiot for those who don't know) Before anyone could say another word Lily came back to the room.

Oh, hiya han, hi Ayi. Aya and Ha-san seem to also be surprised by hearing their old nicknames.

Shig, the principle wants you.

Okay.

After that I walked into the principles office. But my mind was still on Lily.


	4. Hatoris POV

Such a sad chapter... well. not really. but to me, writting this made me realize how much The cursed members must suffer. I dont know if you will realize this while reading. But i did. and I must say, I wish i never found out. Shigure. Hatori.Ayame. WAHHH! IM GOING TO CRY THINKING ABOUT IT!

See what a fangirl i am. . It is really horrible acting like this.

* * *

Hatoris POV

Lily Smiled as she left the room. "Bye guys. Hope you dont get into to much trouble" I miss her so much. Her voice,her eyes, her laugh. Everything. I miss her so much. Why did she have to die? "WHY?" "Tori-san? Why? what?" I looked at Ayame. I guess I screamed alloud. "never mind." "The only why,question I ask myself is Why are we here? Why are we highschoolers? In highschoolers bodies? Not just any old highschool bodies. But out own. Our good friend, who had died is now here. Why? Why did she die? Did we go through some time portal?" I can't believe how serious he is being. Though, this is a very serious matter. I guess We shall all have to discuss this together. With Shigure. It was Lunch soon after the princaples meetings. We decided to skip out and talk. Finally able to talk about this whole situation. "First, I think we should talk about got Lily" Ayame and Shigure seemed to agree.

This was such a delicate matter. "Lily" again Shigure got tounged tied and said only one word that would make my heart hurt. Ayame nodded sadly. He looked as if he was on the verge of crying. " We all saw her, did we not?" "Yes, Aya,We all saw her, or what I think was her. She screamed. we ran. remeber?" Shigure spoke up. "How could she be the one who screamed if she d-" tears formed in his eyes. "died" he finally said. "it could have been a daughter of hers" ayame blurted. "It isn't possible. She died this year. Remeber? Well this year being the time we are in." This horrible statment I had said, brought up a disturbing question. It came from Shigure's mouth, but it made no sense to me. "died.she...how?" Ayame seemed to understand better than I did. He only said it again but reworded it. "how did she die? I choked on my own tounge. "All I heard from her parents is that she was murdered." This was the first time Ayame had ever menchined talking to her parents about this.

Shigure finally snapped. "NO! SHE CAN'T DIE! I WONT LET HER! NO ONE WILL EVER TOUCH HER! EVER!" he ran out from the room we were in. (a/n: my poor baby snapped! Wahh! Im so mean!) Ayame and I stood(actually sat there) amazed how much he had suffered from this conversation. I wonder what he will do... What will he do to her? A sudden fear arised in my chest. I ran out after him. Leaving Ayame behind. I finally had caught up to him,but he was with her. Just looking at her made me sad. But she soon smiled and so did I. I walked closer to them Eyeing Shigure closely. He seemed to noticed.

He spoke, but not to me, to Lily. "Lily, my dear." She looked confused. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Her face had the look of most terror. A sweat drop rolled down her face. " Tell..you... like.. um...what?" Silence. Hurtful silence. " Did you figure anything out?" Her voice was in panick. "Calm down my dear friend. If you stress out to much you'll cause yourself wrinkles." Ayame had surprisingly stood there calmly. His arms ontop of her shoulders, like she was a foot stool for his arms." "Ayi get off!" She pushed him away, her eyes were worried. Like we had discovred something she didn't want anyone to know about. She ran off. and we stood there. In hurtful silence.


End file.
